Blood is an Obsession
by solsethegreat
Summary: Someone is stalking the scoobies. Tommorrow is a party, and someone plans on crashing it. this is AU. Buffy is not the slayer. They are all normal in the story
1. Chapter One: Fred

Okay, Heres the basic plot for the story. Its AU and Its a horror story,   
so dont expect everybody to make it out alive.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of its characters. I do,   
however, own this storyline.  
  
ENJOI!  
  
Blood is an Obsession  
  
Winifred Burkle sat in her office, her fingers pittering against the keys on her  
computer keyboard. The office was dark and it was just after midnight. She was  
working late on a case for Angel. Angel was a lawyer, a powerful lawyer in the   
judiciary system. It was amazing how much he had accomplished because he was only  
twenty-eight years old. Winifred always kind of had a crush on him. He was tall,  
dark, and annoyingly gorgeous. Too much to be interested in a girl like her.  
Besides, she couldn't be involved with her boss. That would be...wrong.   
  
As a secretary, she was used to working late in the office. Not neccasarily  
because she had to, more so because she was dedicated to her work. She too was  
studying to be a lawyer and got this job as a post-Harvard internship sort of  
thing. There were few ways to get your foot in the door, and interning for one  
of the most powerful lawyers in the country was definately one of them.  
  
After her computer filing was done, Fred (that's what she liked to be called,  
Winifred sounded too much like a grandmother) pulled her raven hair pack with  
a white scrunchie and reached for her keys.It was just after one o'clock  
in the morning and she had an early start the next morning. She figured now  
would be an appropriate time to lock up the office. Just then she heard rumbling  
in the alley just outside of the office. It was probably nothing, just a cat or  
something, but it never hurt to check.  
  
She went over to the back door and reached slowly for the knob. When she opened the  
door, she couldnt see anything. It was pitch black. She stepped out further into  
the alley. Nothing there.  
  
"Oh hell." She shook her head, then went back inside.  
  
When she got back inside, she went back over to her desk to retreive her keys.  
She felt around for them, but they weren't there.  
  
"I could've sworn I put them...." She said, getting on her knees and looking under  
her desk. When she was unsuccessful at finding them, she put her hands on  
her hips and stood up.  
  
Just then, a sharp pain went jutting through her back. She felt as the red hot  
pain shot all down her spine like a plague. Blood came flowing down her back not  
more then a second later. Someone had stabbed her. She gasped for air and she felt  
herself hit the ground. The intruder had thrown her. She couldn't see at all,  
and tears flowed down her face like water from a hose. She didn't know what to do,  
but she heard footsteps. Her attacker was coming toward her!   
  
Frantic, Fred scrambled to her feet and ran through the door on her right. It led   
right through the lobby and to the front door. Every step she took, she could hear  
two more behind her. He was gaining on her, and all she could think about was finding  
a way out. She ran through the lobby and up to the glass doors in the front.   
  
"Oh shit!" She cried. The doors were locked, and without the key, she had now way out.  
  
Fearing for her life, Fred ran up the stairs that led to Angel's main office. She slammed the  
door shut and locked it, hoping that it was dark enough in there that her attacker couldn't   
see her through the window. She wimpered and curled into a fetal position on the floor in the   
corner of the office, wincing of both pain and fear. Her heart pounded so fast that she was   
afraid it might explode. And then, she heard it.  
  
She raised her head slightly above the desk to see what was going on. It was a jingling sound.  
She could see the killer now. He was dressed completely in black. A trenchcoat and a hood over   
his head to hide his identity. He was shaking the keys through the window, as if to taunt her  
into coming out to get them. She wasnt sure whether he had seen her or not, so she went nack   
down into the corner and tried to hide her sobs.  
  
Then, to her horror, the window smashed open. The killer was reaching his arm in to unlock   
the door! Fred couldn't think. That was the only way out and the killer stood in the way.   
Frantic, she grabbed a heavy metal briefcase off of the desk and ran for him. She slammed   
it over his head, and jumped over him when he fell down. She ran back down the stairs and   
to the backdoor. It was locked too, but this time, she through all her bodyweight into it,   
forcing it open after the third time. She ran out into the alley and to the barbed wire fence.  
If she could climb over it, she would be homefree! She began her climb, desperately trying to  
get over the fence. She did it! She finally reached the top!  
...But then, someone grabbed her lag and yanked her back down. It was the killer. Fred looked  
up and began to cry hysterically.  
  
"Please..." She pleaded. Looking up, the killer cut off a piece of barbed wire with his machete  
and wrapped it around her neck. By this time, she had given up, but she got one peek at the killer  
before she died.  
  
"....you...." She said, but then her voice began to gurgle as the killer pulled tighter around the  
wire. He yanked and pulled until it finally cut off her head.  
  
The killer smiled and stood up, draping her lifeless body over his shoulders. Tonight was a success,  
tommorrow would be a victory...   
  
A/N: Yes, I killed her!!! And more charries will die. I plan on this being a really shocking story with many  
twists and turns all the way 'til the end. I hope youve liked it so far! 


	2. Chapter Two: Hello Again

Chapter Two: Hello Again  
  
Willow Rosenburg stepped out of her car and adjusted her glasses. She had just finished her  
  
second year of college where she studied Psycology and Social Skills. She dreamed of one day  
  
becoming the next Dr. Phil or someone like him, helping people understand their lives and getting  
  
paid good money to do so. She was here in good ol' Los Angeles for Angel's birthday party. Angel  
  
was something dear to her, as he used to babysit her when she was younger. Always the older  
  
handsome teenage boy in her living room throughout her pre-pubescent years, and now at twenty  
  
she still found him attractive. But even more so, he was her best friend, or at least one of them.  
  
Willow walked around to the trunk of her car, running her hand through her silky red hair. She   
  
leaned down to pop it open with her key, but as she did so, she heard a russling in the bushes   
  
beside the shiny red convertable. Nights in L.A. were goddamn creepy. She shook her head,   
  
passing it off as a cat or something.  
  
"You're a psycology major, Will, not a psycho." She said to herself, shaking her head again.  
  
The russling in the bush continued, but Willow just went back to opening her trunk, and then  
  
revealing a nicely wrapped box when she was finished. Gripping peppor spray on her keychain,  
  
Willow closed the trunk and started walking away.  
  
Then footsteps. Behind her, growing faster and faster with every beat.  
  
Willow started to breathe heavilly, and then with a Xena-like cry, she turned around and sprayed  
  
the peppor spray in her followers eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAGH!" The man cried out, falling to the ground. "Will! It's just me!"   
  
Her eyes widened when she recognized who it was.  
  
"Xander! Oh my god, I am so, so sorry." She said, dropping down to help him.  
  
"Don't you think you should say 'Hey it's Xander' before I ruin your sight?"  
  
"Oh Will, You know I can;t let a good prank pass me by. What's with the paranoa?" Xander said  
  
all while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well," She let out a small smile. "you can never be too careful. So, where's your skank?"  
  
She was of course referring to Xanders girlfriend, Cordelia Chase. She was an actress out here   
  
in Hollywood, but she was famous for her...umm...little Cordelias, or huge. Whatever you'd   
  
prefer, because either way they got more screen time then her. Willow was always jealous of  
  
Cordelia, one reason being because of her annoyingly good looks, the other being that she had  
  
Xander. Willow and Xander had a thing in high school. It was special, at least to her. They broke  
  
it off when they went their separate ways after senior year. Willow off to college, Xander out to  
  
Hollywood to pursue a career in stand up comedy. And he was very funny too.  
  
"Oh, Cordelia? Now now be nice, Will." He giggled slightly. "She's in the limo talking with Buffy.  
  
Oh yeah, she's here, and we get to ride in a limo to Angel's party. It's huge."  
  
"Buffy! And a limo. Wow, this should be fun." Willow said. "So, where is this place we get to go  
  
for Angel's party?"  
  
"Some old building on the edge of town. They apparently spruced it up for this ultra-exclusive   
  
occasion." Xander explained. "And there's the limo."  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked out the window of the rather large, white limo. She of course saw Xander and   
  
Willow approaching and let out a relieved smile. Buffy, Xander and Willow were a trio. Three  
  
best friends from Sunnydale, a small town a few miles from L.A. She was pretty much a   
  
homebody, and since her mother died, she had to deal with raising her kid sister alone. Needless  
  
to say she hadn't seen the two that much since high school, but she was glad she would see   
  
them now.  
  
As for her relationship with Angel, that was a strange creature. She met him through Xander, and  
  
they dated off and on. But no doubt his new squeeze, Darla, would be there. She kind of resented  
  
Darla in the way that all girls would. She was a blonde bimbo, plain and simple. Buffy couldn't   
  
compete with that. How could she?  
  
"Oh god, you don't think they'll get back together and just abandon me, do you?" Said Cordelia,  
  
peeking out the tinted window.  
  
"No Cordelia, I'm sure it was over when high school ended." Buffy sighed and leaned back. When  
  
the door opened, she jumped up and smiled.  
  
"Hello again!" Willow said, hugging her.  
  
"God, I've missed you guys." Buffy said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
But what they didn't know is that it might be the last they ever saw of each other... 


	3. Chapter Three: Special Guests

Chapter Three: Special Guests  
  
The limo pulled up to the grand victorian style home that seemed abandoned for years. But for tonight especially, the house seemed to be full of life. The house seemed to have a sort of magnetic pull on Buffy. It intrigued her, and she wanted to know more about it.  
  
As the four got out of the car, Cordelia danced around, laughing in awe.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at this place! It's gorgeous!" She laughed as she ran over to a wall of white flowers and smelled them. "I don't care what anyone says, having rich friends is totally awesome!"  
  
"Watch out Xander, you've got yourself a thinker." Willow laughed to herself. Xander just gave her a disapproving look. Buffy wasn't paying attention to any of them, she just commenced to staring at the house. The beautiful columns, the gorgeous window designs, and the marvelous marble statues, everything unique in its own way but adding to the house in it's own perfect harmony.  
  
"Oh, I see. Not even a single hello even after all these years. Really makes a guy feel appreciated." Angel smiled, standing in an almost hidden doorway covered in vines.  
  
"Angel!" Willow smiled and jumped into his arms, followed by Xander, who shook his hand. Buffy just walked behind the two and greeted him.  
  
"Hi." She said in an uneasy voice. "How've you been?"  
  
"Good. And you? H-How's Dawn?"  
  
"Fine and fine. A whole lotta fine-ness really. So...umm... amazing place for a birthday party. You pick it out?" Buffy asked, curious about the place.  
  
"No. Actually Darla did. Said I needed a birthday celebration fit for a king"  
  
"And he does." Darla said coming up from behind him, wrapping her slinky arm around him. "You must be Buffy. I've always wanted to meet you."  
  
"Uh... ditto, I guess."  
  
"A-and I'm Willow," Willow spoke up, interrupting the awkwardness. " And this is Xander... Oh... and Cordelia."  
  
"Well, Now that everyone's here, I suggest that we go inside and get settled." Darla said. "Mr. Giles is waiting."  
  
***  
  
Giles had been a friend of Angel's family for the longest time. He had actually went to college at Oxford with Angel's mother (and it's rumored that they had dated for some time.) Giles was a curator for one of the most prominent museums in all of England, and was in town to pick out some artifacts to show in his display on ancient Egypt from the Los Ageles History Museum. But this was not the only side to Giles.  
  
Giles had another hobby. No, not a hobby. A whole nother life underneathe the facade. He was a demonologist, a demonologist who had in fact seen demons and the forces of darkness at work. Not many people had, they just didn't know where to look.  
  
The mansion gave Giles an uneasy feeling, almost as if his eveymove was being watched. He didn't like that. In all of his investagations, that meant supernatural activity was abroad. Mr. Giles pursed his lips and polished his glasses as he so often did when he was nervous, in complete silence. Almost.  
  
"OH MY GOOD HEAVENS!" He screamed out as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Darla, Angel, and a rather young group of people with them.  
  
"Mr. Giles, are you alright?" Darla asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you Darla." He said, red with embarrasment.  
  
"Oh, Okay. Well Angel's friends are here."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Giles. This is Xander, Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia. Guys, Giles. Giles, Guys." Angel said, introducing everyone.  
  
"Oh, hello." Giles smiled warmly and shook everyones hand.  
  
"Oh Angel. Now that your special guests have arrived, I assume we should set up for everyone else?"  
  
"Huh?" Angel was confused, lost in all his excitement from seeing all his old friends again. "Oh yes, let's get this party started."  
  
***  
  
The killer had a devilish smile on his face underneathe his black mask. Sitting on the basement floor of the lavish mansion, he lit the candles surrounding him, completing the pentagram which he sat in. The pentagram was made from the blood of the girl he had killed the night before, and now her body lay sprawled in the center. He baptized himself by drawing an inverted cross on his forehead in her blood.  
  
"Segnen Sie dieses Haus, OH- den dunklen Geist des dunklen Lords vom alten Durchlauf frei. Bilden Sie Spielplatz dieses thy Teufels" He chanted. As he finished, he heard the house squeek and groan in compliance. The house was alive.  
  
And he laughed. 


End file.
